


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)10

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)10

**十、柏林**

庫勒斯道夫之戰以普魯士的全面潰敗告終，條頓戰神鋼鐵般的意志卻未有任何動搖。狠狠罵醒一度絕望到想自殺的老爹後，他便重新糾集10萬兵力，頑強地與22萬敵軍繼續周旋。

另一方面，趁著腓特烈大帝與道恩元帥在西線對峙之際，俄羅斯殿下率軍衝破普魯士的封鎖線，西渡奧德河與奧地利殿下會師，隨即以迅雷不及掩耳之勢，奇襲守備空虛的柏林。

1760年10月9日，俄奧聯軍成功佔領柏林。註1

沒有巴黎的富麗堂皇、沒有倫敦的煙雨迷濛，由施普雷河貫穿的柏林就像一座超大型的兵營，枯燥單調，氣氛壓抑到使人窒息。

無數筆直的大街旁，是整排有著一樣顏色、一樣高度、一樣形式的紅磚房，嚴格地依照教堂塔尖指出的方向排列。布告欄貼滿國王教令和警告標語，似乎所有階級的所有時間，都按照明確的制度規章成立。

迎接的號角有氣無力地吹起，一隊又一隊的兵士大步穿過敞開的城門，進駐這個將帶給他們無限榮耀的城市——「攻佔條頓戰神最珍重的柏林」，不用特別炫耀，光把這句話掛在嘴邊，就越唸越有滋味。

柏林市民通通躲進屋內，隔著玻璃窗張望趾高氣揚的佔領軍。連年的烽火、沈重的賦役，以及無數的訃文榨乾了他們的精神心力，必須努力再努力，才能從一張張死氣沈沈的臉孔中，找到對敵軍的厭惡與君王的忠誠。

「死水一潭。」

奧地利殿下冷冷扔下這麼一句評語，便策馬前去政廳，準備從財政長官那「請求」一筆不低於一百五十萬泰勒的軍費。

「不與置評。」

俄羅斯殿下懶洋洋地說道，隨即把軍務扔給切爾尼謝夫中將，自顧自在柏林逛了起來。

德意志國家歌劇院、聖黑德維希主教座堂、科學研究院大廈……63年前，伊凡曾在基爾伯特的帶領下，喝遍整條菩提樹大街的啤酒屋，如今故地重遊，多了些嶄新宏偉的建築，卻少了個心心念念的少年。

天空灰灰濛濛，將柏林罩得陰冷一片。當年的大書店已改行成了香腸專賣店，啤酒屋倒是奇異地存活半個多世紀。

伊凡踹開單薄的木板門，喝完二打淡而無味的免費啤酒後，才笑吟吟地向顫抖不已的侍者問道：

「吶、可以告訴我無憂宮怎麼走嗎？」

沿著柏林城外的哈佛爾河出發，穿過乾枯的公園和傾斜的階地，便能來到位於沙丘之上的小小宮殿。

每個角落都有基爾的身影，

每次呼吸都有基爾的氣息。

斯拉夫青年彷彿尋找過冬食物的北極熊，循著獵物的味道，晃晃悠悠往它的巢穴搜索而去。

色彩鮮豔的掛毯、吃到一半的麵包、破破爛爛的報紙，以及凹了一塊的長柄平底鍋……普魯士殿下的房間相當寬敞，卻亂到讓人極度懷疑：這裡是不是和豬圈只隔一個籬笆？

俄羅斯殿下好奇地東摸摸西翻翻，還被埋伏在咖啡豆堆下的蟑螂大軍小小嚇了一跳。正想撲上基爾的床甜甜睡上一覺，卻在看到床頭櫃上的擺飾時，瞳孔瞬間緊縮。

一、二、三、四、五。

憨頭憨腦的俄羅斯娃娃由大到小依序排列，最小那個做工明顯粗劣，身穿五彩繽紛的法式絲綢小衣，外加誇張的花邊大縐領，臉部卻沒有眼睛也沒有口鼻，歪歪扭扭刻著Глупый（笨蛋）一詞。註2

花了幾十年才發現俄羅斯娃娃的玄機、還自己作出這麼一個不倫不類的怪娃娃的傢伙，才是真正的笨蛋吧？

「哈……」

伊凡乾巴巴笑了一聲，撞開附近的房門逐一搜索，果然找到俄羅斯娃娃的專門收藏室。

觸目所及盡是娃娃娃娃娃娃，由大到小整整齊齊擺在松香木製成的收納櫃上。每一組的咒語紙片都不翼而飛，旁邊添了只小娃娃，製作者肯定是某名笨手笨腳的銀髮青年，雖然又歪又扭又醜又怪，卻不知耗費了多少心力。

俄羅斯有個民間傳說：把俄羅斯娃娃一字排開，由小到大依序許願再一一闔起，願望實現前都不去打開，為了重獲光明，裡頭的娃娃就會幫你實現願望。

現在，開啟的娃娃與代替咒語紙片的手工小娃娃，是不是在宣示：伊凡的心願已經實現？

不！

莫名的火焰自肺部竄升，俄羅斯殿下揮手便把無數娃娃掃落在地，還伸腳在上面拼命跳拼命踩，最後渾身一軟，重重地摔落其上。

堅硬的娃娃烙得他疼痛不已，心臟卻像浸在純檸檬汁中，又苦又酸又甜。

「情感是撒旦最惡毒的謊言，人類僅有的溝通工具是利劍與長鞭。」

三世紀前的伊凡雷帝時常用心愛的鐵手杖教訓幼小的祖國，一次又一次灌輸他所謂的「真理」。

「假如你有喜歡的領土，那就把它弄過來吧！替掠奪辯護的法律專家和歷史學者隨便抓就是一大把。」

半世紀前的彼得大帝最愛帶著年少的祖國，慢悠悠在停滿軍艦和商船的涅瓦河堤閒晃，偶爾拉著他的手，描繪西方大大的、等著他們去征服的世界。

「德意志男人就是這種奇怪的生物，平常像個鄉下佬粗，魯莽蠻橫、氣勢洶洶，老愛口出惡言又得理不饒人，並且隨時準備好要把看不順眼的對手打個落花流水。然而，一旦成為朋友，他就能讓你知道，人類是可以多麼地熱情、多麼地溫暖。」

很久很久以前，來自普魯士的少女皇妃如此說道。那時的伊凡還瞢瞢懂懂，如今，在這個被無數娃娃包圍的詭異房間，卻是再清楚也不過。

俄羅斯不崇拜力量，對驕傲這個名詞也相當陌生。經過專制的上司與苛刻的自然調教後，他習慣於默默承受與服從，卻也習慣要他人像他那樣地服從自己。

喜歡的，就想盡辦法擁有；得不到的，便用盡手段掠奪。

挖去雙眼切碎舌頭折斷手腳毀滅國家，只要能把想要的兔子抓回兔兒島，伊凡不介意採用任何手段——當溫柔撒嬌與付出都被棄若敝屣之後。註3

偏偏，每一次每一次，好不容易定下的決心、狠下的心腸，都會在銀髮青年粗魯背後的溫柔中，棄械投降。

伊凡把玩娃娃可笑的花邊縐領，於那用俄文寫著笨蛋的臉上印下輕輕一吻，三分無奈三分怨懟，更多的是連自己也未曾察覺的寵膩。

「吶、吶……我該拿你怎麼辦才好？笨蛋基爾。」

1760到1761年，普軍節節失利。

每捆稻草、每筆金錢、每種鐵器，俄奧聯軍兵鋒所及之地，城鎮農村莊園都被搜刮殆盡，這就麼一步一步，將普魯士逼入山窮水盡。

作為即將的勝利者，俄羅斯殿下卻沒有任何欣喜。不但一連數次拒絕奧地利共同攻擊的請求，軍隊還拖拖拉拉走走停停，在戰場虛晃一槍便列隊離去，以至被《莫斯科公報》譏笑為「史上最大規模的野餐隊」。

伊麗紗白女皇對此頗有微詞，卻不敢與俄羅斯殿下徹底翻臉。她放縱奢華的生活，以及耗費鉅資涉入歐洲戰事的政策已經引來許多貴族的不滿，再失去作為國家化身、備受軍民愛戴的俄羅斯殿下的支持，頭上的皇冠肯定搖搖欲墜。注4

1761年8月底，俄奧聯合13萬大軍，將普魯士殿下與腓特烈大帝僅剩的5萬軍隊圍困於奔哲維茲要塞。

一批又一批的軍隊開到城外，燒毀附近的樹林方便未來的進攻，更遠處，工兵隊捲起衣袖，叮叮咚咚開始建造駐紮的營地。

黃昏的暮色中，普魯士殿下領著一隊近衛登上城樓，靜靜眺望纏鬥多年的對手。

金色的雙頭鷹、黑色的雙頭鷹，無數戰旗遮蓋了天空與大地，和牆垛上迎風招展的單頭鷹旗形成諷刺性的對比。

密密麻麻的兵馬連到天際，帶著數千黑沈沈的大砲，將奔哲維茲要塞團團包圍，彷彿海中的泡沫，稍一擠壓便逸散無蹤。

「砰！」

無論軍官士兵，都臉色慘白驚駭不已。甚至有名掌旗兵腿一軟跪倒在地，手上的黑鷹旗在要掉下城垛時，被普魯士殿下即時接起。

「嘿、你這是怎麼了？伙計。」

「非、非常抱歉，殿下。但說老實話，我們的情況太惡劣了。深愛您的普魯士人所剩無幾，那些薩克遜、梅喀稜堡、安哈爾特來的雇傭軍根本……」

「噓！」

普魯士殿下把食指抵在嘴唇上，眨眨眼示意對方禁聲。他的神情一派輕鬆，彷彿底下的千軍萬馬只是啤酒一杯。

「那麼，讓我們今天再打一仗，假使失敗了，明天大家一起逃走如何？」註5

「咦？這……」

周圍的士兵驚疑不定，普魯士殿下卻沒有給其發問的時間，他高高舉起黑白雙色的黑鷹大旗，猛地一聲巨吼：  


**「普魯士全軍聽令！！！」**

狂風驟起，彷彿在回應他的挑釁，僅僅一瞬間，溫和隨性的銀髮青年就完全變了模樣，單薄的身軀如高山般巍峨堅定，讓士兵只想披肝瀝膽地追隨。

殘陽如血，將普魯士殿下豔紅的眼眸襯得越發輝煌。凌厲的殺氣於他週身盤旋，似乎能嗅到那又濃又烈的血腥味——五百多年來，為戰鬥而生的條頓騎士至少沾過數千數萬人的鮮血。

「去和撒旦搶位子當老大之前，讓我們多送點同伴下地獄！」

「喔！」

普軍靜默數秒，突然爆發潮水般的歡呼，適才的頹喪消失無蹤，只剩滿滿、滿滿的激昂。

即使被逼到山窮水盡，高傲的條頓戰神依舊充滿了攻擊性，畏縮退卻只會招致污辱和毀滅，唯一的生路是攻擊、攻擊、再攻擊！

  


轟隆轟隆聲中，要塞的正門緩緩開啟。

馬啼聲響若雷鳴，八千柄直刃軍刀被斜舉過肩，在夕陽照耀下反射妖豔的虹光。趁法奧聯軍的陣列還沒擺開來，指揮體系暫時混亂失靈時，普魯士殿下領著他最後也最精銳的胸甲騎兵團——

全體衝鋒！

經過嚴格的挑選，八千騎兵無一不魁梧高大，配上全罩頭盔、精鋼胸甲、高聳的頭飾以及健壯的重型戰馬，就如一隻鋼鐵巨獸，在顫抖的原野上咆哮奔馳。

驚人的威勢讓俄奧聯軍的前鋒頓時慌成一團，紊亂的隊列、擁擠的陣型卻加速他們的滅亡，紛紛在鋼鐵洪流中被碾為肉末。註6

「督戰官，趕有後退者立刻予以斬殺！第一、第二團隨後頂上，拼死也要給我穩住。」

淒厲的號角聲嗚嗚響起，奧地利殿下發佈一個又一個軍令，試圖抵擋這以必死決心襲擊而來的狂飆風暴。

「喂、可以再來一罐伏特加嗎？」

隨手把空蕩蕩的酒瓶丟在草地上，俄羅斯殿下舔舔嘴角殘留的酒液，溫言軟語向奉命輔佐自己的布圖林元帥請求。

後者眉頭緊鎖，用眼角餘光偷瞄明顯面色不善的奧地利殿下，戰戰兢兢地提問：「殿下，請問我們是不是該配合進、進攻……」

「唉呀呀、該怎麼辦才好呢？」

俄羅斯殿下偏頭思索一陣，才狀似苦惱地向奧地利殿下說道：「俄羅斯的步兵一向拿胸甲騎兵沒輒，槍騎兵卻嫌薪資太低沒心情作戰，派後軍中的榴彈隊掩護閣下如何？他們八小時後就能抵達了喔！」

「……那就勞您費心了。」

奧地利殿下扶正軍帽，壓住頭上拼命抖動的瑪麗亞采爾。轉身馬鞭一揮急馳而去，準備親自會一會那與自己纏鬥多年的冤家對手。

「呼呼，不用客氣。」

俄羅斯殿下笑嘻嘻收下毫無誠意的感謝，馬腹一夾也衝往前線。

發現奧軍已然穩住局面，開始對胸甲騎兵團進行合圍後，普魯士殿下見好就收，果斷地指揮部下撤退，自己則留在尾端斷後。

他沒穿胸甲也沒戴頭盔，氣勢與威力卻遠遠超乎常人，手持直刃軍刀左衝右突，此起彼落的慘號聲中，收割生命無數。

一刀讓一名軍官身首異處後，憑藉長年在戰場上培養出來的直覺，普魯士殿下迅速伏低上身，果然險險避開一顆準備貫穿腦門的子彈。

「到此為止了，野蠻之國！」

奧地利殿下端坐於雪白的駿馬上，手中的烽燧短槍瞄準銀髮青年的腦袋。

「真是稀奇啊！腐敗小少爺竟然沒有在戰場上嚇得尿褲子？喔、抱歉，本大爺忘了你愛穿裙子。」

調侃間，基爾伯特從戰馬上翻身而下，就地一滾躲開接二連三的子彈射擊。隨即撲身向前軍刀一揮，冷不防斬斷羅德理希戰馬的一只前腿，使之在痛苦掙扎下把主人甩落在地。

羅德理希也不甘示弱，挑出短槍朝基爾伯特猛開一槍，成功在對方腹部留下一個鮮血窟窿。

「普魯士早已無力回天，為何你還要苦苦掙扎？」

「在把統一的德意志獻給神聖羅馬之前，本大爺無論如何也不能滅亡。」

「神聖羅馬早決議將普魯士放逐出去，那只是你的一廂情願。」

「哈，本大爺可不承認被哈布斯堡操弄的帝國議會。」註7

即使傷痕累累，騎士之國的速度仍然快如鬼魅，人影一晃白光一閃，轉瞬又有三四名士兵慘嚎倒地。

可惜，再快的刀也敵不過密集的槍砲，鉛製子彈在他身上留下一個又一個血洞，最後再也站不穩，斜靠在一匹戰馬屍體呼呼喘氣。

奧地利殿下長長嘆了一口氣，揮手制止部下的攻擊。

「投降吧！只要交還西理西亞，奧地利就會保你周全……畢竟同為日耳曼的後裔。」

「笑話，本大爺絕不放棄任何一塊土地！」

普魯士殿下把嘴裡的血沫狠狠往地上一呸，想重新站直身體，卻顫顫巍巍怎麼也無法如願。

「哼，真不愧是種樹才能結婚的愚蠢國家。」註8

「彼此彼此，據說貴國有位靠糞堆保命的皇帝特使？」註9

「不知好歹的笨蛋先生！」

被那輕蔑的神情激得氣血上湧，羅德理希噌一聲抽出刺刀，直直往對方囂張礙眼的銀色頭顱劈去！

基爾伯特微微苦笑，想要躲避卻提不起力氣，只能眼睜睜看著湛藍的刀光挾著尖厲的勁風朝自己當頭砍下。

千鈞一髮間，一隻白晰的大手擋住他的視線，硬生生接住那又快又狠的一刀。

「你！」

「你！」

普魯士殿下與奧地利殿下一齊驚叫，但最最驚訝、最最不敢置信的，卻是手的主人——伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

鮮血源源不絕自掌心流出，在地上綻放朵朵嬌豔小巧的血花。伊凡卻感覺不到任何痛楚，晶瑩的紫眸被慌亂和錯愕填滿，一時之間什麼也無法思考，只能低下頭，一臉呆楞地凝視那皮開肉綻、深可見骨的右掌。

現場陷入一片死寂，良久、良久，才由最沈不過氣的基爾伯特搶先開罵。

「本大爺可是你的敵人，敵～～人！做這種白癡事是想笑掉人大牙嗎？智障伏特加熊！」

伊凡茫然地四處張望，好不容易才回過神來，和狼狽不堪的銀髮青年四目相對。

「啊、是基爾耶！」

語氣是久別重逢的愉悅。

沒給基爾伯特回應的時間，羅德理希搶先把伊凡推到一邊，氣急敗壞地質問：「這裡是戰場，他是普魯士是俄羅斯的敵國！請問俄羅斯閣下您到底在幹什麼？」

「我只是……」

伊凡搔搔臉頰說不出話來，神情無比困惑。

一看到基爾有危險，他的身體就下意識作出反應，沒有理智沒有思考，就單單純純的——聽從心底最深最真的聲音。

「啊！」

高大的斯拉夫青年一個機靈，瞬間明白了一切。

「噗！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

他突然雙手摀臉，噗嗤一聲笑了出來，笑得肆無忌憚、笑得聲嘶力竭。右手開始劇痛不已，腦袋卻是一片清明。

管他俄羅斯帝國還伊凡‧布拉金斯基，自己想做的事情只有唯一。

笑聲一停，伊凡便不顧基爾伯特的抗議，溫柔地把他打橫抱起，放到自己的戰馬上面。

「該死的放本大爺下來，你到底清不清楚自己在做什麼？」

「我清楚喔……非常非常。」

伊凡低下頭，在對方耳畔吐出溫熱的氣息。

「等著吧！我們終將在戰場上重逢。」

不是刀尖相抵，彼此敵對。

而是背靠著背，共同陣線。

「去！」

話畢，伊凡大力抽打戰馬，使之在吃痛下往奔哲維茲要塞正門狂奔而去。隨即抽出配刀擋在奧地利殿下身前，成功阻撓他的追擊。

「請讓開！俄羅斯閣下。」

無視奧地利殿下的厲聲請求，俄羅斯殿下勾勾手指，示意隨侍在旁的布圖林元帥出列。

「傳我號令，全軍撤退！」

「這、不……殿下，我們……」

突如其來的命令讓布圖林驚疑不定，只能結結巴巴回應，希望是自己耳背把攻擊聽成撤退。

「喔呀？看來你頭腦有點不清楚。那……來玩個問答遊戲如何？」

俄羅斯殿下緩步上前，伸出食指，輕輕抵在布圖林眉心。

夏日的傍晚悶熱無比，濃烈的血腥味更燻人欲嘔。在場的眾人卻明顯感到刺入骨髓的嚴寒，彷彿世界在剎那間天翻地覆，從南方的蔚藍海岸踏入極北的莽莽冰川。

「問題一，軍隊教令第一章第一條？」

斯拉夫青年的語調宛若最高級的棉花糖，又甜又輕又軟，卻讓布圖林胸口一窒差點喘不過氣來。身體瑟瑟發抖，心臟則如雷打般怦怦狂跳不停。

「……為、為、為……為了上帝與祖國。」

「問題二，莫諾馬赫皇冠的執掌者？」

「……尊、尊貴的俄羅斯殿下。」

「問題三，佛拉基米爾聖母像的擁有者？」

「尊貴的俄羅斯殿下。」註10

「完全正確。」

俄羅斯殿下拍拍手予以讚美，金紅色的披風劃出一道優美的弧線，現場的空氣瞬間為其支配，彷彿有雙無形的巨手，按住眾人的頭顱，狠狠往下一壓！

無法思考無法反抗，只能就這樣屈膝膜拜。

「最後一個問題……俄羅斯頌第三章第四節。」

布圖林沒有回答，因為那是俄羅斯傳頌最廣最久的詩歌之一。而他，已經徹底明白祖國殿下話中的寓意。  


「現在，我以俄羅斯之名命令，全軍撤退！」

「謹遵吩咐。」

他深深拜伏於地，用額頭輕抵俄羅斯殿下的鞋尖。站起身來，再恭恭敬敬一鞠躬後，才躍上馬背，指揮各部隊解圍撤退。

**統治者們，權力不是上天的恩賜。**  
你們得到的王冠和王位是俄羅斯的旨意，  
雖然你們盤據在人民的頭上，  
但永恆的國家具有比你們更高的威力。註11

是的，軍隊、政權、信仰、皇帝——立於一切之上的，是眼前金髮紫眸、言笑晏晏的俊秀青年。

在這永恆而絕對的存在面前，你唯有俯首稱臣。

數萬俄軍宛若潮水般，一波一波往地平線那端退去，這讓奧地利殿下怒不可遏，甚至忘了引以為豪的教養，毫不優雅地扯住俄羅斯殿下的圍巾怒斥：

「您這是什麼意思？俄羅斯閣下。」

「コルコルコルコル……做我這幾年來一直想做的事而已。」

「你瘋了！」

俄羅斯殿下冷冷拍開他的手，過度甜膩的語調讓對方的怒火上升一個台階。

「俄羅斯的血液從來瘋狂，別忘了我名為伊凡。」註12

「『從根本上永久削弱普魯士之前，俄羅斯絕不接受和平的建議』——你敢違抗女皇的命令？」註13

「多虧您的建議。」

伊凡柔柔地笑了開來，不帶任何虛情假意、明亮而溫暖的微笑，一如他最愛的向日葵。

「我已不再徬徨。」

俄羅斯單方面解圍離去後，失去援手的奧地利無可奈何地撤退，一度讓普魯士陷入死局的奔哲維茲之圍自此宣告失敗。

俄軍在布圖林元帥帶領下轉進波美拉尼亞，俄羅斯殿下則喬裝改扮隱藏身份，一路馬不停蹄，朝聖彼得堡電掣風馳而去。

某個寒冷的傍晚，風塵僕僕的斯拉夫青年拜訪皇儲彼得的寓所，他摒退所有的僕役甚至皇儲本人，劈頭就對出身普魯士的凱薩琳皇妃下達命令。

「給妳一個月，我要看到伊麗紗白的訃文。」

說穿了，這場戰爭無關國家的未來人民的福祉，不過是君主們赤裸裸的慾望與私怨。

俄羅斯普魯士奧地利法蘭西統統滾一邊去，現在的伊凡只想守護基爾伯特，守護那名……

比誰都要溫暖的青年。

註1

七年戰爭中，柏林被佔領過兩次，第一次是奧軍佔領一天，第二次就是現在，奧法聯軍趁親父跟道恩元帥對峙時，以三萬五千兵力進佔柏林。

伯林的守軍極為有限，最後只能不戰而降，不僅被強徵了一百五十萬，軍用物資也被洗劫一空。然而，聽到親父帶七萬大軍回兵救援後，奧俄聯軍就迅速落跑了，一個跑到薩克遜、一個退回奧德河東岸，前後佔領的時間大約一週左右。

註2

俄羅斯娃娃的事件在第五章出現過。

十七世紀起，歐洲就流行一種身著時裝的法國玩偶，還曾有波蘭皇后叫人順便幫她買一些回來，以便她的裁縫能如法炮製，作出法國最新款的時尚服裝來。

阿普只是自己把娃娃雕太爛想補救，才扒了法叔送的法國玩偶的衣服給它穿上。我知道這很蠢，但絕對不是我蠢而是阿普蠢（正色）

註3

1703年，彼得大帝選定「兔兒島」興建新都，耗費無數人力才有聖彼得堡的出現，其名稱直接譯自德文「SanktPeterburg」。

（^し^：兔子就該關在兔兒島喔！コルコル～～）

註4

莫斯科公報為1756年創立，露樣家第一個非官方報紙，每週二期。

露樣家的皇帝權力極大，但貴族的勢力卻也不容忽視，宮廷政變更是家常便飯。其中，宮廷近衛軍常常在決定誰是俄羅斯統治者的問題上起決定性的作用，像1726的凱薩琳一世便是在近衛軍的支持下成為新皇。1730年，被貴族從德意志迎回俄羅斯即位的安娜女皇，也是在近衛軍與一些貴族的強力支持下，向試圖架空皇權的貴族集團奪回權力實行專制的。至於目前的伊麗紗白女皇，也是指使近衛軍發動政變奪取帝位的。

萬一女皇與露樣決裂，這些從小就被灌輸深刻愛國思想、有能力影響皇帝廢立的近衛軍，究竟會支持因放蕩奢侈而漸漸失去臣民愛戴的女皇、還是一直以來誓言忠誠的祖國？答案不言而喻。

當然，我認為「國家擬人」是該國的精神象徵，有能力影響某些決策，卻沒有資格進行獨裁，大抵上仍須謹守分寸，聽上司的話辦事。露樣能威脅較為軟弱且能力不足的伊麗紗白女皇，但遇到意志堅定又有能力的專制君主，例如彼得大帝跟凱薩琳二世，大概就沒輒了。

註5

阿普這句話，其實是親父某次對一個逃兵說的。

戰爭打到後來，普魯士所有的資源都被聯軍耗得精光，當奧地利積極補充兵源，訓練大批作戰能力極強的新軍時，普魯士的兵源已經幾乎斷絕，從本地爭來的新兵非常少，大多是外地強募來的雇傭兵，再加上時間倉促訓練不足，使的普魯士的軍隊素質大為降低。

就像親父自己寫的：「每捆稻草、每批新兵、每筆金錢，我能弄到手的一切都是，或者說都成為敵人的恩惠，或者證明他們的疏忽，因為他們實際上能把一切搜刮殆盡……如果命運繼續對我如此無情，我毫無疑問只能屈服，只有命運能使我擺脫目前的處境。」

沒辦法，即使拼命充實、訓練軍隊，當時的阿普和歐洲最強的三大國的資源真的差了太多太多，能贏得七年戰爭，真的是命運的奇蹟。

註6

胸甲騎兵是17-18世紀重要的軍種之一，火槍發明後，中世紀的重裝騎士就顯的太過呆板僵硬，路易十四時期便把重裝騎兵其他部份的盔甲捨棄，留下胸甲與頭盔，並裝配方便刺擊步兵的直刃軍刀，產生所謂的胸甲騎兵。

在當時，手持火槍與刺刀的步兵是戰場的主力，而配戴可防彈的胸甲，手持長軍刀的胸甲騎兵常常能於突擊中造成步兵的重大傷亡。

所以，不是我把阿普腦殘＋無敵化，他能這麼幹是因為兵種相剋，外加對方陣列還沒擺好反應不過來。當時各國採取的都是古版僵硬的戰爭教條，基本上就是弄好陣地然後兩軍衝殺，像親父那樣有積極攻勢精神，能靈活指揮部隊分進合擊的，是少數中的少數。

好吧，會寫這個的真正原因是，我玩三國志時最愛的就是用重騎兵突擊步兵XD

註7

七年戰爭一開始，親父入侵薩克森時，神聖羅馬的帝國會議就決議將親父廢黜，當然，這個被哈布斯堡家族操縱的會議基本上沒啥權威可言。

註8

親父的父親，也就是士兵國王腓特烈‧威廉在位時，為了發展國家，命令農民要種滿六顆橡樹、六顆果樹才能結婚。

註9

這指的是三十年戰爭的引爆點——1618年5月的「布拉格拋窗」事件，1617年，少爺家的上司斐迪南大公繼承到波西米亞的王位，他大加削弱波西米亞貴族的政治權與宗教權，使貴族們在布拉格展開聲勢浩大的抗議集會，並派代表到王宮請願，與皇帝特使馬丁尼坎等人起了激烈爭執，後者在最後被憤怒的波西米亞人從窗外扔出。

按照天主教的說法，他們沒摔死是靠聖母的援手；按照新教的說法，他們是摔在糞堆上才倖免於難。附帶一提，阿普是新教國家。

註10

莫諾馬赫皇冠：基輔大公弗拉基米爾從他祖父君士坦丁大帝那繼承而來，後來成為俄羅斯國家最高權力的象徵，也象徵它繼承拜占廷的皇權，但在彼得一世稱帝後，俄皇加冕時就用皇帝冠冕，而非莫諾馬赫皇冠了。

佛拉基米爾聖母像：12世紀中葉，拜占廷皇帝送給當時的弗拉基米爾大公之子安得烈的禮物，據說是現存最古老、也最有神力的聖母像，保存在弗拉基米爾的聖母升天大教堂，至今仍是俄羅斯人信仰與崇敬的象徵。

註11

這是露樣家最偉大的文學家之一普希金的作品「自由頌」，把「俄羅斯」跟「國家」都改為「法律」就是原文了。

話說回來，也是布圖林個性保守謹慎，才能被露樣這麼欺負啦，換成露樣家的一代名將魯緬采夫，大概就不能這樣搞了－▽－ｙ

註12

露樣家很多皇帝都叫伊凡，好幾個都瘋狂病態喜怒無常。（尤其沙俄那幾位）

最著名的是前面露樣回想過的伊凡雷帝，也就是伊凡四世，或稱恐怖伊凡。

他一下殘忍暴虐一下莊嚴虔誠，有非凡的外交手段和軍事才華，還是生了一副罕見好嗓音的作曲家，譜寫的頌歌保存至今，但他同時又慾望強烈、神經質、脾氣暴躁、情緒變化無常，還曾在暴怒中親手用鐵手杖打死自己最心愛的兒子。

我總覺得，露樣的性格與這個伊凡有不少相似之處——強大的力量、絕對的專制，以及連俄羅斯史家們也不得不承認的，病態而極端的性格。

簡單來說，就是病嬌大魔王？

註13

戰爭打到後來，各國都想要和平，1761年1月22日，不堪國內財政崩潰的法國，便由駐聖彼得堡的大使出面，向伊麗紗白女皇提出各國和談的建議，隔天，奧地利大使也提出相似的建議。

然而，露樣家的女皇堅持拒絕，聲稱「在根本上永久削弱普魯士國王」這一點沒實現前，就不可能會有和平，她同時提出一些條件，例如讓奧地利保有在西理西亞征服的土地、把東普魯士永久割讓給俄國——不管哪一條，親父都不可能答應。

因此，在女皇死亡或普魯士成功被瓜分之前，戰爭勢必會持續下去。

最後，是這次的歷史背景補充。

1761年時，親父率5萬5千普軍防守西里西亞，面對勞頓獨立指揮的7萬2千奧軍。他的弟弟亨利親王則在薩克森，僅以2萬8千人對付道恩的6萬奧軍。

八月時，勞頓與俄軍新任總司令布圖林順利會師，面對13萬的奧俄聯軍，親父不敢拿自己的5萬軍隊去賭，只能退守奔哲維茲要塞(Bunzelwitz)，希望用堅固的營壘防禦對方的攻擊。（攻城戰中，守城的一方有較大的優勢，光搶佔城牆就要花費大票大票的生命）

勞頓主張強攻，但布圖林無意用俄軍的鮮血為奧地利贏得勝利，因而堅決反對，大軍圍困數日後，俄軍居然單方面解圍而去。奧軍在發動一次試探性進攻卻失敗後，也只好解圍。

畢竟說到底，這場戰爭攸關奧地利的國力與利益，對俄羅斯來說，卻不過是女皇的私怨，還是長年中風沒准過幾天就病死的女皇。

這也跟18世紀戰爭的特性有關，它大抵上屬均勢戰爭，防禦性大於攻擊性，節制與平衡為其特徵，破壞與流血都較後代來少（一方面也是被充滿宗教狂熱與暴行的三十年戰爭嚇到）。

就像劍橋世界近代史說的：「他們只是統治者之間、王朝國家之間的衝突，是為了有限的目的，以有限的手段進行的有限戰爭，最後以達成某種平衡而告終。」

於是乎，我偷偷來補充介紹，雖然是看了心情絕對不會變好的註釋（泣  
  
正因為只是統治者與統治者、王朝與王朝的戰爭，露樣(還有歷史上的彼得三世)才能這樣任性吧?當時十九世紀以後義務徵兵制普遍實施，戰爭型態改變，追求的不是平衡戰而是殲滅戰，打的不是統治者間的戰爭而是真正國家對國家，人民對人民的戰爭時，就不可能再這樣因一己的情感而任性了。在未來那革命的年代後，露樣將清清楚楚聽到、遵循人民的聲音，真正理解到，所謂的「俄羅斯」之名就就承擔了多少重量……


End file.
